Love at the pub
by OptionalPrincess
Summary: Morbid is a young girl who live's with her father. She has a crush on Jaeger, her co-worker, but her father disagree's. Will Morbid ever get together with Jaeger?


Once upon a time there was a girl called Morbid. Morbid lived with a rich family. Her father was the CEO of a fast growing business. Morbid's mother died of cancer when morbid was only a year old. Morbid was left the duty of taking over her father's position.

Morbid had a secret… she was friends with two fairies. Cindy and Belle. Cindy had the powers of granting your hearts desires and Belle has the powers to see people's true selves.

"Wakey, wakey" Cindy shook Morbid's sleeping form.

"Mmm…" Morbid moaned and rolled over.

"Come on… Your fathers coming" Cindy whispered and disappeared.

The sound of footsteps came closer to the door. The footsteps stopped and were replaced with a knock at the door.

"Morbid" Wake up!" Morbid's father pounded her door. "You have school!"

"Coming father!" Morbid drowsily shouted back.

Morbid's father walked away.

Morbid got up and grabbed some clothes. She pulled her black jeans on while buttoning the last buttons of her shirt. Belle materialized on her bed.

"You need to get up earlier" Belle commented.

"Yeah" Morbid replied.

Morbid grabbed her black hoodie and slipped it over her head. Her eyes scanned the room.

"Converse…" Morbid trailed off when Belle handed her the shoes.

"Thanks"

Morbid stumbled down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Morning father" Morbid greeted.

Morbid's father was a mean, emotionless man. He wasn't always like this; before Morbid's mother died he was a lot happier.

"Morning Morbid" Morbid's father replied without looking up.

Morbid took her seat and began to eat. Once Morbid had finished her breakfast she got up and left to get ready for school.

"Did you stud for your test, Morbid?" Cindy asked Morbid when she entered her room.

"Yes" Morbid replied.

Morbid grabbed her bag and left for school.

* * *

The school day went pretty quickly, Morbid's friends gossiping and messing around while she daydreamed.

During lunch Morbid's crush and co-worker, Jaeger, came over.

"Hey, Morbid, are you coming to the Christmas party at work on Friday?" Jaeger asked.

"I'll see what my dad says" Morbid replied.

"Ok" Jaeger walked away.

* * *

"Father?" Morbid knocked on her father's door.

"Come in, Morbid" Her father replied.

Morbid entered her father office and approached her fathers desk.

"What is it?" He asked coldly.

"Well… There is a Christmas party being held at work and I wondered…" Morbid trailed of under her fathers gaze.

"You wondered if you could go?" Morbid's father finished for her.

Morbid nodded "Y-Yeah, so…"

"No" Her father stated.

"What?! Why?!" Morbid shouted.

"Don't shout at me! No! Means NO!" Morbids father shouted back.

Morbid gave her father a scowl and stormed of to her bedroom.

* * *

Morbid flung her door open and slammed it closed. She leapt onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Cindy and Belle materialized next to her. Cindy sat next to morbid and rubbed her back.

"Come on… It can't be that bad" Cindy said soothingly.

"Yeah, I mean he's just one guy" Belle said sitting on the bed "I mean there's more fish in the sea"

"He's not just one guy… He's _the_ guy" Morbid replied into the pillow " And the rest aint biting"

Morbid started crying into the pillow again. Belle fell back against the bed and Cindy kept rubbing Morbid's back.

" How about we find you a way to get to this party?" Belle suggested.

Cindy and Morbid gave her confused looks.

"What are you talking about, Belle?" Cindy asked.

"Discuss it on Friday" Belle said and disappeared.

"Weirdo" Morbid mumbled.

"Yeah… I guess" Cindy giggled "Bye"

Cindy ruffled Morbids hair and disappeared. Morbid sighed and laid back on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

* * *

The rest of the week went quickly for Jaeger. He was helping out at the pub everyday. But every time Morbid was there, which was rarely, he would stare. She was perfect in his eyes. Skin, hair, eye, every thing was perfect.

Today was Thursday and Morbid didn't work today so he had to prepare the pub with a few other boys.

"Jaeger, still on earth mate?" Orlando asked from beside Jaeger.

"Huh?… Oh yeah, what's up?" Jaeger blinked at Orlando who burst into laughter.

"You were spacing out" Orlando put his hand on Jaegers shoulder.

"I was?"

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Morbid asked Belle.

Morbid, Belle and Cindy were sitting in a circle on Morbid's bed, discussing how they were gonna get Morbid out and to the party.

"Sneak out," Belle announced.

"Huh?" Morbid and Cindy gave Belle a strange look.

"It's easy but I can't explain it" Belle said while sucking on a Mikado. "All you have to do first is get changed then I'll think up the rest"

"I'll help with that" Cindy giggled.

"I'm doomed" Morbid groaned.

* * *

Friday came quickly and Morbid was trying to decide on an outfit with Cindy.

Trying.

"This one?" Morbid pulled out a black dress.

The black dress had a turtleneck collar. The shoulders weren't covered up but the sleeves went from half way down the upper arm to the wrist. The top of the sleeves had a piece of material, which had two buckles one on either side of the body which let you remove the sleeve, connecting them to the dress.

"Yeah… That should be fine…" Cindy trailed off as she got up "Shoes…"

Cindy picked out a pair of ankle high new rock boots.

"I think we could do something else… "Cindy trailed off again.

Cindy sat down and looked around the room. She got up and clicked her fingers. A dresser appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Morbid asked.

Cindy clicked her fingers again. A mannequin appeared and the dress floated up and onto it.

"Editing" Was all Morbid got as a reply.

Cindy went to the one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a long sky blue ribbon. She walked up to the dress and tied the ribbon around the dresses waist, tying a bow on the left side of the waist area. Cindy stood back and looked the dress up and down. She hummed to herself before going back to her dresser. This time she brought out a little tube of deep blue glitter; she put her finger to it and it glowed with magic.

"What was that for?" Morbid asked leaning against her wall with her arms crossed.

Cindy tapped her nose and sprinkled some glitter on the dress. She stepped back again to look at the dress Cindy sighed and reached behind her neck, she took her necklace off and placed it around the mannequin's neck.

"Done" Cindy stepped back and looked at Morbid "Try it on"

"Ya sure…?" Morbid eyes the outfit then looked at Cindy's puppy dog eyes "…Fine"

"Yay!" Cindy squealed and shoved the out fit at Morbid "Put it on!"

Morbid sighed and went to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom, to get changed.

She came back a few minutes later. The dress clung to her frame perfectly and the sleeves flared at the wrists. The shoes made her a few inches taller.

"Aww" Cindy cooed, "You look adorable"

"That's a first" Belle commented as she entered the room.

"Thanks" Morbid replied sarcastically " Have you figured out a way to get out?"

2Yeah I'll keep your father busy while you get out" Belle said with a grin even the Cheshire cat couldn't compete with.

"Do I have a specific route?" Morbid asked buckling her shoes.

"Nope, just watch for my magic, it will spell out words depending on what I want you to do" Belle explained starting to leave. "Ready?"

"Yes"

"yeah"

Morbid and Cindy said at the same time. Cindy sounded more enthusiastic than morbid.

"Ok, wait for my signal" Belle checked both ways of the corridor. She walked out Morbid's door and left. A few minutes later they received the signal, which was the word in Belle's magic, the magic made it look like fire works, to move.

* * *

"Stop worrying man" A slightly drunk Orlando said.

"She's half an hour late" Jaeger said after checking his watch,

"So?" Orlando put his drink down to put his hand on Jaegers shoulder "There's more fish in the- "

Before Orlando could finish his sentence the door was shot open.

"Morbid…?" Jaeger whispered.

"Sorry… I'm late" Morbid panted and walked in.

Jaeger walked up to Morbid and looked her up and down.

"You look stunning" He whispered.

"Thanks" Morbid replied a small blush staining her cheeks "You to"

"Wanna drink?" Jaeger motioned to the bar.

They walked to the bar together and sat down on the stools next to each other.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked.

"Just water" Morbid said, the bartender her a confused look then looked at Jaeger.

"Same" Jager said smiling at Morbid.

The bartender gave them both weird looks and went away to make their drinks.

"So…" Jaeger started trying to make conversation.

"Um… Where's Orlando?" Morbid asked a blush staining her cheeks.

"Drunk somewhere" Jaeger sighed.

"Of course" Morbid giggled and rolled her eyes.

Morbid took a sip of her water, which the bartender had just put down, and looked around the room. Everyone was dancing or getting stupidly drunk. As she looked at one of the crowds, a familiar mop of black hair seemed to be heading in her direction. Morbid's eyes widened as the person stepped out of the crowd. It was her father. He was heading for her.

"Morbid!" Morbid's father shouted as he approached her.

"D-Dad?!" Morbid stuttered, startled at her fathers sudden appearance.

Everyone in the room went quiet.

"We ARE going home, NOW!" Morbid's father hissed.

Morbid didn't argue knowing it would be useless. She gave Jaeger an apologetic look, which her returned, and walked away.

* * *

As soon as morbid and her father got home, Morbid hurried up to her bedroom and slammed the door. Morbid jumped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Cindy and Belle materialized next to her and each took a side each to sit down on.

"Come on, Morby, can't be that bad" Cindy said while soothingly rubbing her back.

Morbid sat up and quickly wrapped her arms around Cindy's neck. Morbid buried her head into Cindy's neck and Cindy wrapped her arms around Morbid. As soon as Cindy finished the simple action, sobs wracked Morbid's body and she burst into tears, screaming that it wasn't fair and she hated her father.

"But you don't really think that, do you?" Belle asked as she hugged Morbid from behind.

Her reply was a small nod " I-I…. H-ate-te… H-him" Morbid stuttered between sobs.

"He care's for you so much, I should know, but he can't find the right way to display it" Belle said.

Morbid's body slowly stopped shacking and her breathing became slow and deep as she tried to catch her breathe. Belle let go and so did Cindy, and morbid laid down. Cindy used her magic to change morbid into her pyjamas.

"Come on, get some sleep" Cindy wiped away some stray tears while Belle covered Morbid with her covers.

"Night" Morbid mumbled before sleep consumed her.

* * *

Morbid woke with a jolt. She looked around the room to see no one there.

"Stupid dreams" Morbid muttered.

Morbid rubbed her face to feel dampness.

"Was I… Crying?" Morbid muttered to her self.

Morbid heard shouts coming from down stairs. She got out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. She put the dressing gown on and walked to the door. It wouldn't budge. Morbid's eyes went wide as she rattled the door nod. It was locked. She screamed out her frustration and kicked the door.

More shouts came down stairs and she put her ear to the door to listen.

"Let me see her!" Came the first voice.

"NO! You can't just barge into someone's house" The second voice shouted.

Morbid recognized both the voices. The first was Jaeger and the second was her father. What was Jaeger doing here? Morbid tried the door again but it was no use. Morbid slumped against the door in frustration.

"Need some help?" Belle materialized out of nowhere making Morbid jump.

"Yeah, do you think you could get the door open?" Morbid said getting up.

"I could go get the key if that would help? And put some proper clothes on" Belle said sighing.

"Ok and that would help, thanks Belle" Morbid said walking towards her wardrobe.

Belle walked through the door.

* * *

Sitting at the bottom of the stairs watching Morbid's father and Jaeger fight, Belle thought about getting the key to Morbid's bedroom.

She could see why Morbid like Jaeger. He was tall with a lean body, from what she could see. His hair went down to his shoulders and was a sun blonde. His fringe that covers his left eye was died a sky blue. She couldn't get a good look at his eyes.

Back on subject she pondered on how to get the key. Using her magic Belle found which pocket the key was in. It was left pocket of his blazer. 'Now, how do I get it?' She thought.

A ran mouse past her feet that gave her an idea. If she shrank to her original size of 3 inches, she could fly in with her wings. Then she could shrink the key to fit in her pocket than fly back to Morbid's room, put her self and the key back to normal size. Yep that should work.

With that she put her plan into action.

Belle shrank down to 3 inches and flew to Morbid's father's blazer pocket. She carefully lowered herself into his pocket. Once inside she located the key and shrank it down: Belle picked up the key and quickly flew out the pocket and to Morbid's bedroom. Belle grew back to normal size along with the key. She unlocked the door. As soon as she opened it Morbid sped out.

* * *

Morbid raced down the stairs. She had suddenly had a ton of energy when getting changed. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she ran up beside her father.

"Wh-What's… Going on?" Morbid panted.

"I wanna talk to ya" Jaeger said to Morbid.

"Daddy, let him in" Morbid pleaded, looking at her father with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"What ever you have to say, say it here" Morbid's father demanded.

"Ok then" Jaeger said.

He cupped Morbid's face in his hands and leaned down until there lips touched.

Morbid's face went through fifty shade of red. Jaeger broke the kiss and stood up to his full height.

"Morbid, I love you" Jaeger said, with no hesitation.

"How DARE you!" Morbid's father bellowed.

"J-Jaeger, i… " Morbid struggled to find words.

She was so shocked by what had just happened. Her father and Jaeger were staring at her to see what she would say.

"If you don't feel the same, then…" Jaeger began walking away.

"Wait!" Morbid grabbed Jaegers hand to halt his movement, "I'm Sorry… I was just so shocked… I" Morbid was blushing madly.

"Morbid if you don't get back here now then-" Morbid' father was cut of by a glare from his daughter.

"Dad… Please stop… Why can't you understand? I just want to be free and have fun and not cooped up from the world… I love Jaeger, please don't ruin this…" Morbid was nearly in tears.

Morbid's father didn't move for a while. After a while he looked up and said.

"Jaeger, I am leaving my daughters heart in your hands… but remember if you hurt her you will have hell to pay, ok?" Morbid' fathers voice was stern.

"Yes sir, I cross my heart" Jaeger said in a serious voice.

"Thank you, daddy" Morbid hugged her father and giggled.

She then wrapped her arms around Jaegers neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

"Cindy?" Belle looked at her sister from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah" Cindy answered half- heartedly.

The two sisters were watching the scene from the stairs.

"Did you use your magic?" Belle asked smirking.

"No… Not this time" Cindy sighed, "I'm surprised I normally have to"

" What about the glitter on her desk?" Belle's smirk disappeared with her sister's smile.

"That dress will survive through everything, but we must now go. Some other poor soul needs us" Cindy sighed and stood up, she extended her arm to Belle.

"Yeah I guess" Belle sighed and took Cindy's hand.

They disappeared without a trace.

Morbid and Jaeger got married a few years later with all their friends and family with them to celebrate. Morbid's father's mood slowly got better till he was back to his old self.

Everything was perfect, and they all lived happily ever after.

~The End~

* * *

Ok, i did this for a school thing and i thought i would upload it here. Hope you like it and review pwease~


End file.
